Because i love you
by lawry01
Summary: Bella was left heartbroken after her popular best friend picked the head cheerleader over her. Will Bella walk away or fight for the man she loves. Normal Pairings. ALL HUMAN R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Please let me know what you guys all think. I don't know if i'm gonna make this a two shot but if you want me to make it an actual story let me know. The story line was kinda based on something that happened so i hope you guys enjoy. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters!**

Bella POV:

How can i ruin the best thing that ever happened to me? Well me being me i guess i screw everything up. I gave my heart to someone so special and guess what. He broke my heart. I was never good enough for him. He deserves so much better then me and I now i know that i have to move on if i really loved him.

"Bella, come on are you ready"? Lyla called.

Lyla had been my best friend since i started working in this cafe just under six months ago. I guess she helped me through the heartache that the Cullens had left behind. The Cullens were the reason for where i am well i guess mainly their son 'Edward Cullen' my ex best friend who was also the love of my life. He walked away from me when the cheerleader hooked up with him at his 17th birthday. She was everything i wasn't. Smart, popular and a beautiful natural blonde that you don't see anymore. This girl took my friends and my one true love. This girl was Tanya Denali.

"Bella, hurry up the crowd is huge tonight. What song are you performing"? Lyla cried.

Ever since Edward walked out of my life i found my true passion in music. I found that i was quite talented at guitar and soon wrote my own music. These summer the Cullen's all packed up their bags and went travelling and unfortunately took Tanya. I haven't spoken to them since Edward dumped and picked Tanya over me... i guess they also picked Tanya over me.

"I was thinking i might perform Because" i replied sadly.

"Oh i love that one Bella. It's so powerful and meaningful" she smiled. She knew the pain that Edward left behind and she helped pick up the pieces. "Alright well lets go" she screamed while i giggled with excitement.

She really wasn't lying when she said the crowd was huge. This was the most popular cafe on weekends. I've never performed infront of anyone except Lyla and now i guess it was time for me to show everyone who i really am.

"Hey everyone" i said shyly while i heard people whistling and whispering probably about me considering there was half of Forks High School here. "Well this song is called Because which i wrote over the summer and i hope you enjoy it". I heard the first notes of the piano while i closed my eyes and left it all take me to a complete new level._**(AN: Listen to the song while its playing. Its an amazing song that i fell in love with. Because – jessica maulboy)**_

_**I waited for so long, you showed me you were the one,  
I gave you my heart, right from the very start so,  
Every time you lied, I knew inside  
Get another chance, I was hurting, I was broken  
I stayed to long and so that's why, you didn't think that I knew wrong**_

I looked out towards the crowd for the first time and saw the people i least excepted and the beautiful green eyes of my ex best friend. He gave me a small smile as i peeled my eyes away from the people who tore my heart out.

_**(Chorus)  
It's all because, I loved you, (because) I held you, (because) I believed you,  
You're not what I needed, (because) I'm stronger,  
(Because) I'm better, (because) without ya, you'd thought I'd be in pieces,  
Because, because, I loved ya, (because) I loved ya, (because) I loved ya**_

In the corner of my eye i saw Tanya walk over to Edward and kiss him on the cheek before whispering something into his ear. I wish that was me with all my heart but i guess theres no point in holding onto to something that i will never have again.

_**(Verse2)  
You gave me, just one thing, for taking from the beginning  
You left me, a heart ache, how much more could I take,  
With every alibi, that made me cry, I still gave you more,  
I should've given up, when I had had enough,  
But I stayed to long, that's why, you didn't think that I knew wrong,**_

I felt a single tear roll down my face as i sang every word with all the emotions i had surrounding me. I was a lost child and I didn't know where i was going now that i had lost the most important thing in the world to me.

_**(Chorus)  
It's all because, I loved you, (because) I held you, (because) I believed you,  
You're not what I needed, (because) I'm stronger,  
(Because) I'm better, (because) without ya, you'd thought I'd be in pieces,  
Because, because, I loved ya, (because) I loved ya, (because) I loved ya**_

I looked over at Edward and sang directly at him. Everything i sang mirrored my feelings for him but i still love him always will. I just hope he realizes before its too late and he's lost me forever.

_**(Verse3)  
I made a mistake of giving me to you,  
I made a mistake of loving you,**_

_**I made a mistake of giving me to you,  
I made a mistake of loving you,**_

_**I made a mistake of giving me to you,  
I made a mistake of loving you,**_

_**I made a mistake of giving me to you,  
I made a mistake of loving you,**_

He was shocked and i could tell. His eyes were wide and held sadness. He would never leave here... why would he? I'm just loner and plain Isabella Marie Swan.

_**(Chorus)  
It's all because, I loved you, (because) I held you, (because) I believed you,  
You're not what I needed, (because) I'm stronger,  
(Because) I'm better, (because) without ya, you'd thought I'd be in pieces,  
Because, because, I loved ya, (because) I loved ya, (because) I loved ya**_

Once I finished everyone screamed and cheered while the Cullens watched me walk of the stage in shock. The minute i walked backstage i sanked against the wall and cried my eyes out.

"Bella you were amaz... Oh my gosh what happened? Whats wrong?" Lyla cried as she pulled me into a tight hug while i sobbed into her shoulder.

"I still love him Lyla. Why did he have to leave me for that slut?" i sobbed.

"Bella"? came a sweet voice that sounded like velvet.

No it can't be. Can it? Why would he be here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go all... chapter 2 is up. This chapter is very different. Bella isnt sweet and innocent but remember she is very heartbroken and lost. She weill learn her mistakes soon. Please bare with me. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters!**

Bella's POV:

"Bella please let me explain" his smooth voice rang. Ahh i can't believe he's here. "Bella"?

"Why should I Edward"? i cried as i closed my eyes. "You hurt me so why should I forgive you"?

_**Flashback to Edwards birthday - June:**_

"Bella, oh my gosh you look stunning" Alice screamed over the loud music. i watched my step as i made my way further into the party looking for my best friend.

"Hey, you seen Edward"? I asked Alice while she pulled me into the kitchen.

"Not since the beginning of the night Bell"

"Oh well i'm gonna find him. I'll catch ya later" i replied while walking away. After thirty minutes of constant heys from random school people i finally found my best friend in a way i never wanted to see him... well except with me. I couldn't help but stare at the sight before my eyes. Edward in a full lip lock with the schools biggest slut and head cheerleader Tanya. She was pressed up against the wall and the only thing holding them back was their clothing.

"Oh my gosh" i whispered hoping they wouldn't hear me but I guess they heard me as they both looked my way in complete and utter shock. I ran before either one could say anything. i guess they didn't try coming after meas i ran home. I threw the freshly wrapped present to the corner of my bed while pulling the blanket over my head and crying my eyes out. How could he? He hated her. Didn't he? I guess it was all a lie.

The weeks following that event were horrible. He didn't talk to me or even look my way. On a cold wet afternoon i found my answer to his strange behaviour. In my locker was a folded piece of paper with his elegant handwriting on the front 'Bella'.

Isabella,

Just because we were best friends does not give you the right to say things insulting about my girlfriend, Tanya. She told me what you said Isabella and i can't believe you of all people would do that. Call her a desperate whore trying to seek attention and the buise on her upper arm thats just low even for you. All i know is that we can't be friends anymore. Don't come near me and my family. You mean nothing to me. Just leave us alone.

Edward.

I couldn't believe it. I would never say that about anyone let alone grab another human being. The tears continued to flow from that day on. Those words haunted me. _Isabella, _**we're best friends and you mean nothing to me **were so repeatitive in my mind it was painful.

_**End of June flashback**_

"As I recall I mean nothing to you" i screamed while walking out the back door.

"Bella please" I could faintly hear his voice but that didn't matter to me... nothing did.

The memories weren't even faint in my mind anymore. They were constant nightmare living and breathing the same air as me. Day and night. I study my bedroom and realised for the first time the actually changes. The girl i once was had turned bad. The music, the attitude and clothes were nothing like i use to be. I changed because I couldn't be weak and I couldn't let him know of the constant nights i cried over him and the hurt he had caused me. I let the tears slowly fall as i unwrapped the gift meant for Edward. He didn't deserve this gift... but it would always belong to him. This scrapbook contained my heart and everything i felt towards him and the crazy advantures we once shared. Trying to let go is the hardest thing i have ever had to do and i guess this is just the start. The cover was basically declearing my love for him _**'Edward and Bella: Two Hearts beat as One - Always and Forever' **_The pages showed pictures of memories, dances, birthdays and lastly the tear smudged letter that broke my heart. I saw my guitar sitting in the corner of my bedroom. This was my peace maker.

_**Still falling**_

_**Breathless and on again**_

_**Inside today**_

_**Beside me today**_

_**A round broken in two**_

_**'til your eyes shed into dust**_

_**Like two strangers turning into dust**_

_**'til my hand shook the way of fear**_

_**I could possibly be fading**_

_**Or have something more to gain**_

_**I could feel myself growing colder**_

_**I could feel myself under your fate**_

_**Under...your fate**_

_**It was you**_

_**breathless and tall**_

_**I could feel my eyes turning into dust**_

_**And two strangers turning into dust**_

_**Turning into dust.**_

I smiled to myself once i'd finished the song. The constant ringing of my cell phone reminded me of the real world just outside my bedroom. The only thing i was really hiding from.

"What"? i yelled into the phone not really caring about who was on the other line.

"Port Angeles at 11:30 at the usual place. See you there" the familiar husky voice whispered through the phone before the phone line went dead. I glanced at the clock which only read 9:54. Well i guess i better start getting ready. Another night of the same thing. Its been the same way since that miserable night in June.

11:37

"Ahhh come on where are you" i whispered to myself.

"Didn't think you'd show" a voice replied. I spun around waiting for the man to show himself.

"You didn't give me much choice considering you hung up on me".

"Now, now Bella be nice you came to me first remember" he chuckled.

"Whatever. Do you have the stuff or not"? i seriously couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you going to be nicer to me"

"Fuck no. Listen i've had a really bad night and really need a load off" i cried.

"Whatever Bella. So i heard the Cullen's are back from their holiday. This should make things interesting. What's little Eddie going to do when he finds out you've mixed in with the wrong crowd"?

"Who cares. He doesn't give a fuck about me" i replied sharply.

"We'll just see about that. You still love him don't you" i stared at him in complete shock.

"You don't know me. I never loved him and even if i did why should i tell you"?

"You wouldn't have come to me if you didn't. Poor little Bella... Eddie broke your little heart and now you need some comforting. What makes you think i'm going to treat you right"? he smirked.

"If i wanted to be treated right i wouldn't be with you now would I" I glared.

"So its all just a game to get back at Edward. Well this should be fun". He chuckled.

**There you are guys next chapter up. I really need you guys to review and let me know if i should keep going. i have some great ideas for this story but i need your opinion if i should continue otherwise i'll just finish up in the next couple of chapters. Anyways have a good one. I'll hopefully update in the next couple of days. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters!**

Bella's POV:

The bright light from outside broke through the torn curtains hanging on the window. i glanced at my phone to check the time 7:48am. Oh my gosh i'm so late... first day back at school ahhh. I tried moving but felt myself being held down by something or someone.

"James get off me. I gotta get to school" i yelled trying to push his arm from my waist.

"hmmm what the fuck Bella"

"We're late hurry up" I replied while pulling my stuff together and running out to my old beat up truck.

As i expected the school halls were deserted as i made my way to my first period. Ahh English.

"Isabella you are late" Mrs Collins asked me.

"Bite me Collins" i mumbled as i walked towards my desk. I saw Edward in the corner of my eye watching me with disappointment in his eyes. I tried to ignor it but I knew that i didn't just disappoint him but also myself. I knew i had changed but i couldn't help it it just felt so wrong but so right at the same time. It blocked out all the pain i had inside.

Edward's POV:

I couldn't believe how much Bella had changed since she found out Tanya and I started dated. I had some big things to explain to her but I knew she wouldn't listen. Her attitude showed a 'I don't care anymore' edge to it and it scared me. What had i done? She was my best friend and i had broken her trust. But Tanya was my girlfriend. Ahh i was so confused. As i walked towards my locker after English I couldn't help but notice Bella leaning against her locker with James pushed up againsh her. What the fuck was she doing with him. Everyone knows he's a drug addict and doesn't even know how to respect a girl even if he tried.

Bella's POV:

Ahh English was so boring. We're currently studying Pride and Prejudice which i wouldn't have minded a few months ago but truth is I've realised that true love doesn't exist well not in this lifetime. I've come to believe that there is no one in this world who can be a Mr. Darcy so why bother looking. Its pointless. I felt someone standing behind me and was scared to know who it was until i felt his breathe on my neck.

"James i told you not to talk to me at school" i whispered.

"Gee Bella i thought after last night you wouldn't mind me talking to you"

"Last night was i mistake James and you of all people should know that" I hissed while walking away.

"Whatever you say babe" he called out.

Oh my gosh what is James playing at he knows no one can find out about what happened and what i've spent the last couple of months doing. I'm not a slut but i do enjoy James company. Its not the same as Edwards company but i can't dwell on the past.

Firth period came before i knew it and i was sitting in Biology awaiting my lab partner who was unfortunately the one and only Edward Cullen. I tried focusing on the front of the classroom as i heard his chair slide against the tiled floor. This was the first ever awkward situation i've ever been in with him and i seriously wanted to break it but i was to stubborn for my own good.

"Bella"? ha i guess he was the first to break it. But now i really don't wanna have to talk to him. "Bella please can we talk. I really wanna make this right".

"Ha so when you wanna talk its alright. It always has to be on your terms. Look Edward i don't wanna hear it. Like i said we aren't friends and i guess to you we never were" i replied not taking a second look at him.

"Bella look i can't take this anymore"

"Well to bad for you because i have moved on and unlike you i don't want you in my life anymore" i replied trying to hold the tears back. Ahh i can't not be friends with him but i really have try and let go. I just never realised how hard it was.

"Who are you Bella. A year ago you wouldn't like you right now" he said in a harsh tone while turning and looking me directly in the eyes.

"Well a year ago i had a best friend who said i was the most important person ever so i guess we both changed either for the better or the worst i don't care anymore. Stay away from me" i yelled just as the bell rang i collected my stuff and ran off.

Edward's POV:

I've never seen Bella so broken before i guess i really did hurt her. I just hope she knows what she's getting into and is careful in what she's doing. I honestly can't help but want to protect her. What the hell is wrong with you Edward you have a girlfriend. What the hell.

"Hey Bella, Port Angeles same time same place tonight"? i heard as James whisper to Bella.


End file.
